Thorongil Years 01 : Unexpected Visitor
by Elennar
Summary: Completed. TA 2957-80 - Aragorn undertakes his great journeys and errantries. Why and how did he get started? Continue in "A wind in the meadow"
1. First meeting

**Summary:**  
In the Appendix of the Lord of the Rings, Tolkien left a rather intriguing line.  
_2957-80 - Aragorn undertakes his great journeys and errantries._  
As Thorongil he serves in disguise both Thengel of Rohan and Ecthelion II of Gondor. In SR 2957 (Shire Reckoning), Aragorn is 26 years old. He has been unleashed for several years now into the world outside of Rivendell, generally, and on the Northern Dunedain specifically. This story will follow Aragorn's journey, during his errantry, from the beginnings of his friendship with Gandalf the Grey till the end of his service to Rohan.

**Author's note:**  
This is the first fan-fiction I'm writing. I intend to capture, somewhat, Aragorn's journey from the time he left his home in Eriador to serve with Thengel, till the time he returned home. I intend to break this into 2 or 3 stories, but since I'm not sure how long or how far this story will take me … we'll just have to wait and see.

This is book canon, first and foremost. Most information are gleaned from the Appendices and HoME. Since Tolkien has conveniently or inconveniently left this big hole in his story, most events are invented. I intend to extrapolate what was happening during this period of time from the events or comments elsewhere. Actually, this is also part of an exercise to theorise and rationalise the flow of events that finally led to the War of the Ring and the Return of the King. This is an exercise to find answers to some rather intriguing questions.

Why would Aragorn, a young 26-year-old man, leave Arnor and serve under men that he neither has obligation or allegiance? After all, as the Chieftain of the Northern Dunedain, his first duty is to his own people in the North. Did he come to Rohan by design or by accident? Did he come to Gondor to reconnoitre for his future plans to claim the throne? Can he be that cunning or sly at that age? How did Aragorn become the man that he is in the War of the Ring? 2957 to 2980! That's 23 years of growing up to do. How did seemingly unrelated people with individual motives seemed affect one another, the events around them and the future? How did they fit together?

I'll try to point out which are not canon, such as OCs; and sources or snippets of canon information, wherever relevant at the end of the chapter. If you notice any information I might have missed that should go in ... anywhere, please let me know. If you got some theories or thoughts related to this timeline and the proof to support them, I'd love to hear them.

Also, I intend to keep things as strictly canon as possible. These stories will cover mostly people one or two generations before the characters in the LOTR. I will not cover or write about ( fill in favourite character) if he/she was not yet born in the timeline or if Aragorn did not have anything to do with him/her coughLegolascough at that time.

I hope you will enjoy reading this and thank you.

* * *

**1. First meeting **

_- Late autumn SR 2956 -_

Estel wrapped his cloak tighter in the pre-dawn chill. It had been six years since Elrond had revealed his lineage to him. The euphoria and awkwardness of finding himself Chieftain of the Dunedain Rangers, the very men he had ridden with in his youth, had faded to easy acceptance. But he was glad that he had not been expected to take the mantle of his title and responsibilities immediately. For the time being, his uncle Lord Elemir remained as Acting Chieftain and his mother, Gilraen, was still the Regent of the North.

Estel stirred up the fire and returned to watch the road. Elladan and Elrohir were late. But he was not worried for Gildor's company had seen them outside Chetwood six days ago. Their mysterious guest must have been late.

When sky started to lighten, Estel saw only one horseman riding toward Weathertop. The rider was an old man with long grey beard, grey robe and a tall pointed hat. He carried a staff and strangely a sword of elven make.

"Estel of Rivendell. Well met," he said in Westron.

Estel froze in surprise. He was Strider to the outside world. Few knew his child name. And fewer still called him by that name now.

"Who are you? And why do you address by that name?"

"I am Gandalf. At your service." He bowed. "You are waiting for the sons of Elrond, are you not? How about a bit of breakfast while we exchange news?" With that, he made himself comfortable at Estel's campfire.

Feeling somewhat bested for the moment, Estel set about preparing breakfast for two. He set the kettle on the fire for tea and dugged out a pair roasted pheasants from the earth oven.

The stranger stretched himself warmly by the fire and pulled out a wooden pipe. Estel nearly burned his hands on the teakettle when Gandalf began blowing coloured smoke rings with obvious relish.

While Gandalf distracted Estel with his colourful smoke rings, he studied the young man carefully. The young man was attired in dark green cloak pinned with silver brooch shaped like a star. He must be one of the Rangers of the North. He noted the man's quiet ease and graceful efficient movements. And he was pleased. While Estel was a little wary, he was not unduly alarmed or fearful.

There were signs he had camped here for several days. A pile of firewood was stacked neatly in the corner of a shelter made from carefully lashed branches. And Gandalf had spied four birds in the earth oven. Obviously he was prepared for three extra guests. And the tantalising aroma hinted that he had taken time to collect herbs as well as to hunt.

"You have news?" asked Estel as he handed Gandalf his tea.

"Elladan and Elrohir have ridden back to Fornost." Gandalf passed a message pouch, sealed with a seven-rayed star to Estel. "We are to ride ahead to Rivendell. They will follow with your kinsman, Elemir."

Wordlessly, Estel broke the seal. Among the reports and letters, he found two addressed to his mother, one for Master Elrond and one to Strider. He opened the last one, recognising Elladan's sloppy penmanship.

_Estel,  
The messenger is Gandalf the Grey. He should carry a staff and Glamdring. You remember Adar spoke of Mithrandir before. He is known among the Eldar by that name. He has tidings regarding the Enemy. We will come fastest possible. Do not wait for us.  
E & E_

Estel stared thoughtfully at the letter. The twins had thought this important enough to involve the Dunedain and Gandalf trustworthy enough to carry dispatch.

"You have not answered my earlier question," said Estel sternly, though he sounded too uncertain to his own ears. "Why do you call me Estel?"

"That is your name, am I right? Elrodan said you'll answered to that name."

"Elrodan? How do you come by that name?"

"I seem to recall a small precocious child bestowing them that honour. Or have I made a terrible mistake? You are not Estel?"

"No. I am Estel, fortunately. May I see you sword?"

_"This is Glamdring, once of Gondolin the Fair,"_ said Gandalf in Sindarin.

_"A fine sword indeed,"_ he replied admiring the craftsmanship, satisfied Gandalf's credentials has been verified.

TBC...

* * *

**Footnotes:**

(1) 2956 - Aragorn meets Gandalf and their friendship begins.  
Almost immediately after Aragorn befriends Gandalf, he left on his errantry. Theory : Gandalf is the catalyst that causes Aragorn to leave Eriador. Kind of like what he did to Bilbo, hmm? If not as directly as he did to Bilbo, at least indirectly.  
(2) Have thought long and hard about what name Aragorn should think of himself. I've decided to settle for Estel for now, since it's only 6 years since Elrond revealed to him his true name and lineage. And you can't get rid of a habit (such as a familiar and well used name) that easily. Perhaps he will grow into the name Aragorn.  
(3) Have decided to just introduce the usage of Strider, since there're no records of how or when he got this name. It may well be during his younger adolescent days, impatient and brisk.  
(4) Did Gandalf know Strider is Aragorn or Estel? Was Gandalf aware of Aragorn's ancestry? He must have known the ancestry of the Chieftains of the Dunedain. Even if he knew, he may not know that Estel/Aragorn was any different for the generations of Rangers that worked with the Elves of Eriador.  
(5) Fornost - Conjecture. HQ of the Arnorians or at least the Northern Rangers.

* * *

In 2957, the canon characters are :  
Age - Name  
26 - Aragorn, son of Arathorn  
50 - Gilraen, daughter of Dirhael, mother of Aragorn  
53 - Thengel, son of Fengel, King of Rohan  
71 - Ecthelion, Steward of Gondor


	2. To Rivendell

**2. To Rivendell**

_- Late autumn SR 2956(1) -_

As Gandalf and Estel made their way to Rivendell, Gandalf regaled Estel with stories of his recent journey in the South.

"The grass of Rohan swells like a green sea up to the very foot of the Emyn Muil. Here the air is softer and warmer, and faintly scented, as if spring was already stirring and the sap was flowing again in herb and leaf. The dwellings of the Rohirrim were for the most part to the South, under the wooded eaves of the White Mountains; yet the Horse-lords had kept many herds and studs in the easterly region of their realm, and there the herdsmen had wandered much, living in camp and tent, even in winter-time. Yellow is their hair, and bright are their spears. They are proud and wilful, but they are true-hearted, generous in thought and deed; bold but not cruel; wise but unlearned, writing no books but singing many songs(2)," said Gandalf.

"Their horses were of great stature, strong and clean-limbed; their grey coats glistened, their long tails flowed in the wind, their manes were braided on their proud necks. In Rohan also, is found the horses that understood speech of men and as long lived as Men. These are the Mearas, who would bear no one but the King of the Mark or his sons."

"I've heard tales that Oromë must have brought the Mearas from West over Sea(3)." Estel wondered, a little awed. "Tell me about the King of the Mark who rides these steeds."

Many more tales did Gandalf tell; tales of mountain folk of Dunland, the great Dunedain of Gondor in their stone cities and the tribes of the desert folk of Harad. He had read of them and even learned of their countries. But in the quiet peace of Rivendell's schoolroom, these places seemed remote and faraway in another world and time that had little or nothing to do with him. Yet, yet, here was Gandalf, newly come from these places. Though he had not known it, they began to stir within him a deep longing. He began to chaff at his own confinement.

It took them fourteen days to reach Rivendell. In that time, Estel had grown to like the old man or wizard, if Elladan's bedtime stories are true. It was with some reluctance that he at last took leave of his travelling companion and conveyed him to the care of the housekeeper(4).

Then Estel went about his 'return ritual' as the Rivendell folk jokingly called it. First to report to Master Elrond, then his mother and finally his bed or the infirmary or both, depending on the manner of his return. On that evening, he found his mother having supper with Master Elrond, which allowed him to complete both his tasks at once.

"Estel! You're home." Gilraen embraced her son.

"Welcome home, Estel. Come have supper with us," said Elrond warmly. He was unconsciously checking Estel over for injuries while Gilraen fussed over her son. "What news?" asked Elrond when they had settled down.

Estel passed them their letters. "There are reports of orcs bands around Misty Mountains. Strange men has been seen around Sarn Ford and along Greenway(5) asking strange questions; but they had not made a nuisance of themselves. Trolls around Ettenmoors had been quiet. Also, Mithrandir is here. Rilwen(6) is seeing to him. And, Elladan and Elrohir have gone to Fornost. Unless I'm mistaken, Lord Elemir will ride with them to Rivendell."

"Very well. I will speak to Mithrandir tomorrow. There will also be a council meeting when Elemir arrives. I'd like you to remain in Rivendell until then. Barathil(7) is well enough to ride and will take over the rest of your rounds."

Estel looked up in surprise as Elrond and Gilraen exchanged a wordless look. He had planned to leave for Tharbad the next day.

"You have been away since spring, Aragorn. Stay at least for the Winter," Gilraen pleaded. Whatever protests he had mustered died at his lips. His mother did not call him Aragorn unless she was serious. Or when he was in big trouble, he thought ruefully.

"It is also time you start taking up your duties as Chieftain from your Uncle Elemir(8)," said Elrond sternly.

"This council will be a good start for you."

"Very well," said Estel, somewhat resigned. After all, it will be good to winter in the warmth and comforts of Rivendell. And he had just made it from Weathertop to Rivendell in fourteen(9) days on foot. Surely not even Elladan and Elrohir had matched that feat. He bid good night to Master Elrond and his mother and sought his bed.

During the days they waited for Elemir's arrival, Elrond had many private meetings with Gandalf. While Estel was curious and several times caught brief snatches of their conversations, he was elven-trained enough to curb his impatience and bid his time. He spent most of his time in the library, much like the days of his youth, poring over maps and troops deployment throughout Eriador.

Since the day his true identity and its implications had been revealed to him and the Dunedain, Elemir had been slowly training him for command. He had started riding with scouting parties in Ranger company as Elladan's protégé(10). By nineteen, he led his own company, scouting the wide wild lands between Misty Mountains and Fornost. Three years ago, he was assigned to lead a small messenger relay team riding between Rivendell and Grey Havens, carrying reports and command dispatches. It had given him a chance to travel the breadth and width of Eriador. Now, he commanded(11) the Dunedain scout and messenger parties, covering circuits from Iron Mountains in the East to Grey Havens in the West. It was his duty to gather all news and reports and see to the deployment of these men. When Elemir arrived and Elrond's council is called, he best be ready to report to the council.

And if he saw little of Gandalf, he saw much of Arwen and his mother. Arwen had taken to spend much time in Gilraen's company, in needle work and in tending the gardens. Often times, Estel can be found reading aloud to them by the fire or bending over the chessboard with Arwen, playing with ruthless skill, as they proceed to decimate each other's pieces before going for the final kill, prolonging the game and deliberately forfeiting a quick victory in favour of a complete devastating win. While Estel's heart seem to beat faster in Arwen's company, he kept his silence and showed no untoward sign of his deep regard(12) for her.

TBC ...

* * *

**Footnotes:**

(1) (2956 - Aragorn meets Gandalf and their friendship begins)

(2) TTT

(3) (Appendix - The House of Eorl)

(4) (TTT - Theoden: I had not heard that they spouted smoke from their mouths. )   
Conjecture - Tempted to have Aragorn pickup smoking pipeweed from Gandalf. He would have been to Bree and seen Hobbits and Bree-men smoke. But the Twins had forbidden him the activity. He thought it was like drinking ale; something one does after a certain age. Maybe Bilbo will corrupt him later. Also, there was no mention of Thorongil smoking in Rohan and Gondor. And smoking is not a common pastime.

(5) Saruman's spies

(6) Rilwen (OC)

(7) Barathil - Ranger of the North (OC)

(8) Elemir is acting Regent to Aragorn. Arador's nephew through his youngest sister. (OC)

(9) (FOTR - But I know how long it would take me on my own feet, with fair weather and no ill fortune twelve days (Weathertop) from here to the Ford of Bruinen, where the Road crosses the Loudwater that runs out of Rivendell.) He had improved since then.

(10) (POME - And when he was still but a youth, yet strong withal, he went abroad with Elladan and Elrohir and learned much of hunting and of war, and many secrets of the wild.)

(11) Conjecture - Aragorn is not yet a Captain of the Northern Dunedain as in the WoTR. He too young and inexperienced. Here, he is something closer to a Lieutenant.

(12) (Tales of A and A - You shall neither have wife, nor bind any woman to you in troth, until your time comes and you are found worthy of it.) Conjecture - At this point, Arwen is not yet aware or chooses not to acknowledge Aragorn's feelings towards her. Aragorn would not have told her either.

* * *

In 2957, the canon characters are :   
Age - Name  
02 - Imrahil, son of Andrahil   
05 - Eomund, father of Eomer (Can't seem to find Eomund's father's name)   
07 - Finduilas, daughter of Andrahil   
09 - Theoden, son of Thengel   
26 - Aragorn, son of Arathorn   
27 - Denethor, son of Ecthelion   
40 - Adrahil, son of Angelimir   
50 - Gilraen, daughter of Dirhael, mother of Aragorn   
53 - Thengel, son of Fengel, King of Rohan   
71 - Ecthelion, Steward of Gondor   
91 - Angelimir, Prince of Dol Amroth   
2716 - Arwen, daughter of Elrond   
2827 - Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond

* * *

**Response to Reviewers :**  
To all the reviewers, thank you for your encouraging words. I hope I can live up to your expectations.   
Kirani of Jylan : Yes, Theoden will definitely get to meet Thorongil. I will not cover any events in the TTT timeline in the future, though. I don't think I can add to whatever the Prof had already done. Maybe you should try it. 

2005-01-04: I was going to post chapter 2 yesterday. Only, yesterday morning, I dropped my external harddisk and now it's making clickety whirly sound and seems very dead. Can't express how upset I am. My poor baby.   
2005-01-10: Well, I've rewritten Chapter 2, not quite the feel of the original. Hopefully no worse as well.  
I've also made this as FFnet-friendly as possible. I noticed that the Chapter 1's brackets and symbols got messed up. Also, seems to have problem showing vowel accents like acute and umlaut signs. Nevermind, got them fixed now.


	3. Council

**3. Council**

_- Winter SR 2956 -_

As the nights lengthen, still Elladan and Elrohir did not arrive. The Elves began preparations for Midwinter. The longest night of the year will be filled with wine and song, feasting and merry-making from dusk to dawn. With the heightened excitement and the ever approaching council, Estel grew ever more restless. He was often found pacing the corridors and pathways of Rivendell with long impatient strides. And when the Housekeeper found him underfoot once too often, he was chased away in amused exasperation. It was on one of these occasions that Glorfindel found him brooding under his favourite tree. 

"_There you are, Dunadan!_" said Glorfindel. "_Why the grim face?_" 

"_Where are they, Glorfindel? They should be here by now._" 

"_There has been no word. But there's little we can do about it. Don't worry, they will return eventually._" He leapt and swung himself up the tree Estel was leaning on. Shielding his eyes, he surveyed the sky. "_Ai! The snow has fallen last night. We should have good tracks for hunting today, Estel. It will not snow again for two days, I deem. What say you?_" 

"_You elves are fond of feasting and I'm sure Rivendell will not pass up a chance for merry-making in Lord Elemir's welcome. We might as well contribute to the pot._" 

"_Excellent! I will see you at the stable._" With that, he leapt from his perch in a somersault and was gone. 

Two miles into the woods, with a brace of rabbits and a buck, Estel and Glorfindel encountered a ranger company, Elladan and Elrohir with them. The three had come upon the rangers herding a troll away from the Great Road. After a brief report to Estel, the rangers went their way, leaving behind two of their wounded to be tended in Rivendell. Thus did Estel and Glorfindel returned from their hunt, with the long expected sons of Elrond, Lord Elemir of the Dunedain and two injured rangers in tow. 

---------------- 

The Council was called the next day, after the new arrivals had rested. Estel found himself seated between Elemir and Gilraen. Arwen, to Estel's surprise, was seated among the delegation of strange Elves from the Lothlórien(1). 

Then, for the first time, Gandalf announced his news, as was his wont, without preamble. "As some of you may know, it was 15 years ago, that the White Council had assailed Dol Guldur(2) and confirmed that the Dark Lord had taken form again. We were also too late in our assault. For though we had ousted the Dark Lord from his lair, he had escaped our net and was lost to us." 

This was not news to Estel for though he did not know till much later, he remembered the long absence of his foster father, Elrond, from Rivendell when he was ten. He had been difficult at that time, as his mother often remarked. 

"There was rumour from Gondor that Mount Doom had burst into flame(3) again. And I have spent some time to confirm it. This I know for certain, the last inhabitants of Ithilien had fled over Anduin in fear. What does this mean to us?" 

"What do you suspect, Gandalf?" said Lord Elemir bluntly. "Now that the Dark Lord has returned to Mordor(4), he might be ready or getting ready for open war? Is he ready to begin his attacks? On whom?" 

"I think that is most probable. But what are we to do?" Elrond pondered quietly. "Dare we enter Mordor to find out? For surely we do not wish to reveal our hands unwittingly to the Enemy in our haste." 

"Perhaps it is time we spy for ourselves the Enemy's plans. I will take a small company into the Mordor," Estel spoke. 

"Wait, Estel," Elemir said. Gilraen paled upon hearing her son's words though she remained silent. "I agree we should send scouts to the south to gather news. But Mordor is the Enemy's stronghold and seat of power. We cannot enter it without grave risks." 

"The elves can be of little help here," Elrond said heavily. "We cannot hide our nature from the watchers if you wish to infiltrate. But we will give whatever aid we can." 

"I agree. This is best left to us," said Elemir. "Gondor would not easily abandon the watch over Mordor. It is easier to explain a ranger's presence should we be seen than an elf's. Gondor and Rohan had no contact with the elves this past generations." 

"What about a disguised delegation of Black Numenoreans?" asked Lindir. "The Enemy had allied with them before." 

Estel saw Elemir's jaw tightened at the mention of the traitors. "It is impossible!" he said. "We have been sundered by more than time and loyalties. None of us can be mistaken as one of them. Our best hope is still by stealth. Estel and I will take care of it. We will know in a few months what the Enemy has in store for us." 

"There are also rumours Rohan has been subdued and paid tribute to Mordor." Gandalf continued. "I may have believed it of the old King Fengel, but his son is of sterner mettle. It is more probable some of the King's men, grown fat and with influence in Fengel's time, that may have been corrupted." 

"We have little contact with the Rohirrim, but they do provide a buffer between Eriador and the East. Also, mayhap we also need to ascertain their allegiance." Gilraen spoke for the first time. 

"They have only allegiance with Gondor. And I believe Thengel will honour it, should Gondor ask it. The Rohirrim are fiercely proud of their sovereignty but Rohan is not without its own problems. Thengel sits on an uncertain throne. Many of the Rohirrim lords are unhappy with a King that brings so much Gondorrim influence into Rohan's court. Also, some still remembered the quarrels between Fengel and his son and the circumstances when Thengel had left for Gondor(5). Thengel is a good man, but he will not have an easy rule in Rohan while his own people sees him as Gondor's puppet." 

"What of Gondor?" asked Erestor. "Are they able to resist the Enemy? Or will they bow to Mordor?" 

"Nay. They will not bow to Mordor. But how effectively they can guard it; is another matter," answered Gandalf. 

"We have to maintain vigilance on our own lands. While the Enemy cannot send armies to attack the North and West, he can still send spies and agents that can slip through or avoid Gondor's nets," said Elemir. "Estel, what news have you?" 

"There are reports of orcs stirring around Misty Mountains again," Estel answered. "Strange men had been seen around Sarn Ford and along Greenway, whether fleeing the unrest in the South or with a hidden agenda, is still remained to be seen. Trolls around Ettenmoors had been quiet but a Ranger patrol had found one straying close to the Great Road. I think more will be coming south to winter." 

"If we send a company to gather word, how many will you send? And how many men can you spare without compromising our lines?" 

"A small company is all we need, my lord. Four or five men, travelling light. We have ten patrols in the field and two in reserve. I will take three men from the reserve. It leaves enough men for one patrol in reserve." 

"And Rivendell will provide the lack, if required," said Elladan(6). 

"But with orcs multiplying in Misty Mountains, the mountain pass, the Beornings, Lothlórien and the Woodland Realms will be in danger." Erestor, one of Elrond's councillors protested. 

"Lothlórien and Mirkwood are well guarded by their own," said Arwen. 

"The Beornings will guard the rest. We will send warning. They will have to do," said Elemir. 

TBC ...

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) (Tale of A&A - Arwen : I have dwelt for a time in the land of my mother's kin, in far Lothlórien. ... It is many years since I walked in Imladris.) More than 18 years, the length Estel has been living in Rivendell.   
(Tale of A&A - He did not know it, but Arwen Undómiel was also there, dwelling again for a time with the kin of her mother.)   
(FOTR - Long she had been in the land of her mother's kin, in Lórien beyond the mountains, and was but lately returned to Rivendell to her father's house.)   
Strangely, Arwen seems to be living in Lothlórien rather more than Rivendell, unlike her brothers. Conjecture - Arwen still in Rivendell since 2951. 

(2) (2941 - The White Council meets; Sauron having made his plans abandons Dol Guldur.) 

(3) (2954 - Mount Doom bursts into flame again. The last inhabitants of Ithilien flee over Anduin.) 

(4) (2951 - Sauron declares himself openly and gathers power in Mordor.) That Sauron has returned to Mount Doom is not news. But Mount Doom bursting into flames suggests some actions taken by Sauron that can mean dire consequences to the others. 

(5) (Appendix - Thengel, ..., left Rohan when he came to manhood and lived long in Gondor, and won honour in the service of Turgon.) Turgon, grandfather of Denethor, was the Steward of Gondor at that time. 


	4. Midwinter day

**4. Mid-winter day**

_- Mid-Winter SR 2956 -_

The inhabitants of Rivendell had outdone themselves this Mid-winter with Gandalf and Elemir as guests and all the children of Rivendell, including Estel home for Mid-winter. Elladan, Elrohir and Estel were rarely at home for any celebrations now, except by coincidence. Their tasks took them far from home for long periods of time. To make up for these long absences, they had gone into frenzy of planning and preparations. There would be dancing in the terraces; poetry and story telling in the Hall of Fire; and general merry-making in all corners of the House of Elrond.

As the first stars appear on the horizon, Estel dutifully danced the first dance with his mother before surrendering her to Elemir. With a little strategic shuffling, he had managed to claim Arwen for the fourth dance from Elrohir. Though they spoke of little consequence, Estel had extracted a promise from her to meet in the Hall of Fire a little after midnight. Then, he made a strategic retreat and surrendered her to Glorfindel for the next dance.

His duties done, Estel made his way to the banquet hall. Colourful lanterns of wood, wire, coloured cloth and glass hung in every nook and cranny. This year, the lantern theme was flowers. Estel found his chambers had been decorated with little daisy lanterns. The corridors were hung with lily lanterns. The masterpiece, a chandelier shaped like sunflower of crystal and wire, hung in the banquet hall, throwing sparking lights on long tables laden with food.

Under this magnificent rainbow lights, Estel eyed the piles of honey cakes. Though Estel had grown four times taller, Cook still rapped him with her wooden ladle every time she caught him stealing honey cakes from the kitchen. But not before she made sure he had one or two safely tucked into his pockets. Gilraen had complained of the crumbs, but she could not break him out of his habit. Cook had over-estimated his appetite this time and baked three times more than usual. Most of which had survived his predations. Estel loaded a plate with honey cakes, snagged a bottle of wine and made his way to the Houses of Healing.

Gwathdir and Mallor exchanged knowing looks as Estel entered with honey cakes and wine. Estel and honey cakes had become stuff of legends among the Rangers. Gilbarad even claimed that he could tell how long ago Estel had left Rivendell by how crumpled the cakes were in his packs. In his childhood, any Ranger that entered Rivendell had been treated with a cake or two from his pockets for the price of a story. It seemed Estel had not grown out of his childhood tendency. They talked long into the night, mostly news of home and family. Ever and anon, Estel would steer them to this or that Ranger.

Just before midnight, he helped Tirril move the Rangers to the Hall of Fire. As he arranged a pillow under Mallor's splinted leg, he heard a single clear voice rose in song.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,   
silivren penna míriel   
o menel aglar elenath!   
Na-chaered palan-díriel   
o galadhremmin ennorath,   
Fanuilos, le linnathon   
nef aear, sí nef aearon _

As Arwen finished the night's opening Hymn to Elbereth, Estel remembered himself and prepared to slip off. But he was forestalled by Lindir and found himself reciting the Ainulindalë with Arwen and Lindir singing the accompaniments. Even the best laid plans can go astray, he thought, as he resigned to the inevitable. For many hours, Arwen and Estel filled insatiable elvish appetite for music, poetry and tales, amid the good natured teasing of his old tutors testing him on his lessons. He found himself blushing when he sang a part of the Lay of Lúthien which tells of the meeting of Lúthien and Beren; and was glad for the dimness of the hall.

----------------

"Estel."

Estel looked up from the chessboard to find Elemir at the door of the sitting room.

"Excuse us, ladies, I must steal Estel from you for the rest of the evening."

Gilraen smiled and nodded graciously while Arwen eyed Estel speculatively. "It seems I am saved by Lord Elemir this time, Estel."

"My lady, I will have you begging for mercy tomorrow." Estel grinned cheekily.

"Perhaps you will offer unconditional surrender," came the rejoinder. "Until tomorrow."

As they strode down the corridor, Elemir turned a puzzled look to Estel. "What does she mean? She'd have captured your king in 3 moves."

"Yes, but I would have won anyway. She has lost three quarters of her army. But I still have my officers -- generals and knights -- and most of my pawns." Estel gave him a crooked smile. "We play by another rule, my lord. For every two pieces lost, the loser may promote one of his ranks, if there is opening. And it must be done immediately after losing the second piece. Is it not similar in a real army?"

"Would you sacrifice or risk your King so easily?"

"Aye, though in this game, I would lose half my pieces if the King is lost. But the King is also the biggest, juiciest pawn. Such irresistible temptation I shall dangle before my formidable opponent."

For the rest of the night, they spoke of the plans to the South. Elemir had quickly agreed to his suggestions of a party of four and three of his choice of men. Two of them had gone as far as Gondor before and one could speak Rohirric. And for the final choice ...

"I cannot allow this, Estel. It is foolish to tempt fate this way. The Enemy is looking for you, looking for the Heirs of Isildur; and you want to knock on his back door?" Elemir had objected to Estel being the fourth, just as he had predicted.

"I am not so reckless as that. With Gwaithdir and Mallor still recovering, there is no one else. Hallas and Baranor are too young and inexperienced."

"Send for Gilbarad. He would have just left Weathertop."

"He would have left Weathertop a three days ago. It will take two weeks to reach Weathertop and another week or more to find him. If we leave now, Elladan can reach Sarn Ford in two weeks and send Halorn to meet me. Elladan will remain in there until Hallas and Gwaithdir can relieve him. And I can go by Eregion to find the others and continue south to the appointed place in Enedwaith." Estel looked up solemnly to Elemir. How will Elemir oppose his reasoning. Will he propose a more expedient plan that will somehow exclude Estel.

While Elrond no longer had any say to Estel's comings and goings after he had come of age, Elemir was his commander. He may have pulled rank as the Lord of the Dunedain and ordered Elemir to allow him to go; but Estel, being Estel, would not invoke his privilege without taking the mantle of responsibility that would make his request impossible. He was a lowly warrior and he would state his case as such.

"And who would see to your duties while you play truant, Estel?"

"My lord, this had been Halladan's duty till you gave me this charge. Surely he had not forgotten in six short months. And he is now in Haremyn, seeing to it that I did not make too many mistakes with my latest assignments. I hope he gives you favourable reports on the level of my competence."

"Estel ..." Elemir was taken aback. He had not realised that Estel might have guessed that Halladan and his other senior officers would assess and report his progress to Elemir. Certainly Estel had not given any sign or spoke of this before.

"Uncle, please. I know I am young and inexperienced. But I am not stupid. I have not walk in the wild alone and failed to learn caution. And I will not fail you in this. The Enemy has no reason to believe the line of Elendil is still alive. And I will give him no reason to think otherwise." Estel hoped that Elemir would not ask him to reduce the company to three. In unknown or hostile territory, the scouts work best in a company of four, working in relays of two pairs. While not impossible, it would bring unnecessary risk to the men.

After what seemed an age of silence, Elemir sighed heavily. He thought back to the long conversation he had with Elrond and Gilraen the night before. Someday, sooner or later, he would have to let Estel go. Into great danger, into probable death. Eriador had grown too small to contain him. Gilraen had resigned herself to his destiny when she had let him ride with Elladan and Elrohir. Like all the women of the Dunedain, she was familiar with the long uncertain absences of father, brother, husband or son. Elrond also, had relinquished his authority over Estel when he reached manhood and came under Elemir's custody. But neither of them have to face the possibility that should Estel die without an heir, Elemir would have to take his place. He would have to allow Estel to go, as he should to any aspiring young lieutenant that came to him with such careful planning. But he was still the Captain and it was his duty to temper such audacity with prudence.

"Very well, Estel. You may go, but with one condition." And Elemir told him his condition. "Agreed?"

"Agreed."

----------------

In January of Third Age 2957, Estel took leave of his mother, Elrond, Arwen and the folk of Rivendell to begin his errantry. Gandalf went with him on the first leg of his journey. And three other Ranger scouts followed him as he crossed the Gap of Rohan and left Eriador for the first time.

_- The End -_  
(Continue in "A wind in the meadow")

* * *

**Response to Reviewers : **

_This has be the hardest chapter to write so far. Originally, the story goes from the Council directly to Aragorn leaving Rivendell in two short paragraphs. But I suddenly realised I've been setting up the Mid-winter earlier and have not dealt with the issue between Elemir, Aragorn and his duties satisfactorily. I hope a little light-hearted moments would show some of the life Aragorn is leaving behind as well as establishing his youth and current standing. This chapter seems to have a lot of OCs. Guess I'm just dropping names for now. _

_Also, to all the reviewers, thank you for your support and feedback. _

_I have considered Kathira's comments. You're right, of course, I write the original in MS Word and convert it to HTML with links to and from the footnote. But FFnet seems to reject my cool links. I'm rather new at this and haven't quite found a good or suitable format to use. Anyway, I've decided to just list the OCs and conjectures. The list of age and canon characters will be reintroduced as and when we meet them in the story. We'll see how the new format works out. _

_Kirani, I can't say anything now. Wait till next chapter, ok? _

_Now, I have come to a dilemma. Continue with Chapter 5 or start a new story? This is the first logical ending, to figuratively get Aragorn out of the door. And originally, this was the ending of Chapter 1! So, I think I should end this story here and start a new story that deals with Aragorn in Rohan. I don't like too many chapters and I estimated that the next section could run between 10 to 20 chapters. Then again, I'm a disorganised writer and I don't really know how many thousands of words it'll take me to the next closure. Don't worry. I know where I'm going, I just don't know how lengthy the road and the detours along the way. _

* * *

**Notes : **

1. Although Elrond loved Aragorn as a son and Aragorn looked to Elrond as a father figure, Elrond did not openly adopt him. Changed 'children of Elrond' to 'children of Rivendell'.

2. List of OCs :   
Gwathdir - (Shadow watcher), ranger of Eriador.   
Mallor - ranger of Eriador.   
Gilbarad - (Star tower), ranger of Eriador.   
Tirril - Elven healer.   
Hallas - (Tall Leaf), young Ranger of Eriador.   
Baranor - (Sun-home), young Ranger of Eriador.

3. Conjecture - Gandalf did mention chess in Minas Tirith. But I don't think Middle-Earth have anything called a Bishop in it. Also, got too carried away about A&A setting their own rules to the game. :P

4. Was originally going to have them meet in Tharbad, but the place had been devastated and abandoned. Also flat, fen and boggy. Not a good meeting place.

5. Conjecture - Elemir is currently the Captain of the Northern Dunedain, as well as Acting Chieftain. As Captain, he is Aragorn's commanding officer. While Aragorn is currently on the fast track to Captaincy, he still has to work through the ranks. Chieftain is a hereditary title. Captain is a Military rank. It is customary for the Heirs to work their way to Captaincy. And perhaps retired from active duty when they take up more administrative duties of a Chieftain. Arador and Arathorn's early and close deaths have caused a void in their ranks.

6. Haremyn - (South Hills) One of the Arnorian settlements in the South Downs. Conjecture - The Northern Dunedain lived in hidden secret places. So have chosen area near South Downs, between East-West Road, Greenway and Hoarwell (Mitheithel), where there wasn't any major road, but nearby Rivendell, Bree, Shire, Sarn Ford and Tharbad. Made an error earlier. Fornost in the North Downs is abandoned, though the Rangers go there from time to time.


End file.
